


Reverb

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: He’s got his hand on the cafe door when the vibe sucks him under. At first, he thinks it’s the same one he’s had before. Killer Frost versus Vibe. But it’s in the abandoned warehouse district on the waterfront. It’s not Vibe, either, he actually looks more like Reverb, with a weird half-bun and bare hands. And Caitlin’s eyes are desperate and… brown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon tumblr prompt: could you write something about Reverb coming to earth 1 and kidnapping Caitlin and Cisco having to fight him to save her? I know he's dead but

Cisco can feel the breach open, but - silly him - figures it’s probably nothing and decides to check it out later. He’s meeting Iris for dinner, and it’s been two months since Barry disappeared into the Speed Force, so he’s not going to be late. Besides, Cynthia has been popping in and out more often to help and buy coffee. Cisco’s pretty sure she’s addicted to Jitters.

He’s got his hand on the cafe door when the vibe sucks him under. At first, he thinks it’s the same one he’s had before. Killer Frost versus Vibe. But it’s in the abandoned warehouse district on the waterfront. It’s not Vibe, either, he actually looks more like Reverb, with a weird half-bun and bare hands. And Caitlin’s eyes are desperate and… brown. 

Against his better judgement, Cisco tells Iris. Iris doesn’t hate Cailin, but she doesn’t forgive quickly, and Caitlin leaving didn’t help. But Iris doesn’t hesitate.

“Go,” she says. Cisco hovers on the edge of his seat. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Cisco hops through a breach in the alley way and decides against the Vibe costume while scribbling a note for Wally and Harry and packing his goggles and gauntlets into his backpack. He takes a deep, shuddering breath, braced against the table. He has no idea what to expect. All he knows is that there’s an unsettling pit in his stomach that tells him that Caitlin’s in trouble.

Earth 7’s Central City looks like a ghost of Earth 1’s. Cisco almost thinks he went to the wrong world, because the streets are empty. But he can feel the tug on his chest pull harder, and he knows he’s in the right place. Now he just has to find her.

“Cisco.”

Cisco turns on his heel and blinks in shock at Caitlin. “That was easier than I thought.”

But Caitlin frowns and shakes out her wrist, where something metallic glitters. 

Cisco edges forward, waiting to see if she’s going to back away, before gently taking her hand and examining the bracelet. “What is it?” he murmurs, head bent over her arm.

“He said it’s a tracking device,” she says just as quietly.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Cisco tries a gentle vibration to see if he can rattle it loose, and jumps back in surprise when it hums back at him. “Have you tried to freeze it?”

Caitlin shakes her head. “I think it’s a power dampener, too. I can’t access my powers at all.”

Cisco stares at her blankly for a long moment, the predominant thought being that even without powers, she’s still this new mix of Caitlin and Frost. “Maybe Harry has some ideas. Let’s get back to Earth 1.”

They step through the breach at the same time, but on the other side, Cisco looks around in confusion for Caitlin. He hops back through to find Caitlin staring at her wrist. 

“You can’t travel through a breach with it,” Cisco says flatly.

“Brilliant deduction.”

Caitlin frowns and Cisco rolls his head up to the sky. “Again? Really?”

Caitlin wraps a hand around Cisco’s elbow. “Who is that?” she hisses.

“Reverb,” Cisco says, shuffling closer to Caitlin.

Reverb steps out of the shadow. “Vibe. You’re on the wrong Earth.”

Cisco puts on his best poker face. “Take your tech off my friend and we’ll be out of your hair.” He glances at Reverb’s hair. “Seriously, what is it with you and weird hair-dos?”

Reverb smirks. “I went to a lot of trouble to get Killer Frost here. Why would I just let her go?”

Cisco rubs his forehead. “You know what? Do you mind if we just skip the whole exposition bit? I have dinner plans.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, just slams Reverb with his strongest non-lethal blast. Reverb tumbles backwards through a breach and pops back ten feet to Cisco’s left, and pushes him into another breach with a blast. They tussle through Earth after Earth, until Cisco pushes Reverb back into Earth 7. Caitlin is waiting on the other side with a tranquilizer dart, which she jabs into Reverb’s arm.

Cisco pushes his hair off his face, panting, to find Caitlin with her hands propped on her waist and an unamused look on her face. “Now what?” she demands. “He’s the only one who could unlock this!” She jerks her arm forward.

Cisco rifles through Reverb’s pockets and produces a key. “You know, this one’s not as smart as the last one,” he mutters. “He could have at least tried to hide the key.”

“I’m not complaining,” Caitlin says starchly, letting Cisco pull the bracelet off her arm.

Cisco tucks both bracelet and key into his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. He holds out his hand.

Caitlin takes it and after staring at their joined hands for a moment, steps forward and pulls him into a hug. Cisco holds on tightly.

“You okay, Cait?” he whispers into her hair.

Caitlin shakes her head and tucks her face into his shoulder. “Can we go home now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm easily convinced, apparently. So here you go

Cisco goes back, while Caitlin is sleeping in his bed, to Earth 7. He leaves a note that says he’s getting groceries, which isn’t exactly a lie because he will stop by the supermarket on the way back. He stands over Reverb and considers the statistical probability of all the other Ciscos being evil. Two out of three isn’t a great start.

He keeps his hands in the pockets of his jacket as Reverb wakes up. Reverb groans and puts a hand to his head. Cisco has an odd sense of deja-vu. It’s weird watching someone who looks like you, has the same mannerisms as you, and is also the complete opposite of you. Multiverses are  _ weird _ .

“What the hell?” Reverb says.

“Why did you kidnap Caitlin?” Cisco figures there’s no point in dancing around the subject.

Reverb struggles to his feet. “Who’s Caitlin?”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “White hair? Cold powers? You grabbed her on Earth 1?”

Reverb smirks. “Killer Frost.”

“We’re not here to debate names, we’re here so you can tell me why you took my friend,” Cisco snaps.

Reverb sighs and flexes his fingers. “You don’t have to worry. I’m not going to go after her again. I’m not interested in non-consensual partnerships.”

Cisco blanches. “What?”

Reverb grins. “You know, accomplice, conspirator, partner in crime.”

“Caitlin’s not a criminal,” Cisco says staunchly, even if it’s not entirely true.

Reverb waves him off. “I gathered as much. Don’t worry, I’ll look elsewhere.” Reverb eyes him conspicuously. “I don’t suppose you’re interested?”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “What is it with doppelgangers?” he mutters before stepping through a breach to his favorite supermarket.

Cisco takes a shortcut back from the supermarket through Earth 19, and settles the bags on the counter as quietly as possible. He’s got ice cream, hot chocolate, milk, and enough chicken and rice to make arroz con pollo for days. Caitlin tends to forget to feed herself when things get hectic. He’s got the last of the food in the fridge when Caitlin creeps out of the bedroom, drowning in his hoodie, and still half-asleep.

“Where’d you go?” she asks, leaning against the doorframe.

Cisco takes her by the shoulders and turns her around. “I went to get food. Back to bed.”

Caitlin pouts. “It’s only ten. I wanted to watch TV.”

He pushes her back towards the bedroom. “Kidnapping requires mandatory bedrest. Your rules, not mine.”

She sighs. It’s true that after the first time one of them got kidnapped, she had implemented the bedrest rule. But that was mostly to stop Cisco from binge watching Law & Order reruns and actually get some sleep.

Cisco tucks the covers around her after she crawls back into his bed. “Get some sleep, okay?”

She holds out her hand. “Stay?”

Cisco’s breath catches at the affection in her eyes. He grabs her hand and squeezes. He’d been terrified that what she’d said during her Killer Frost rampage had been true -  _ I never loved any of you _ \- but whatever new Caitlin this is, he’s still her best friend. Cisco slides in beside her, lets her curl up into his chest, and buries his nose in her hair. 

“Goodnight, Cisco,” Caitlin says into his throat.

Cisco closes his eyes. “G’night, Cait.”


End file.
